Parody Killer
Parody Killer is a variation of Ace Killer designed to copy the powers of and defeat Parody Ultras. At first believed to be a creation of Yapool, evidence suggests that a different power is behind Parody Killer's creation. History The Neo Exterminatus Undergoing revision. Ultras' Bizarre Adventure Parody Killer and an advanced variant, dubbed Fandom Killer, is set to appear in a future installment. Data - Fedora= Fedora After absorbing Ultraman Fedora's energy, Parody Killer gained the ability to replicate his attacks. Powers and Abilities *''Fedorium Ray'': Parody Killer can fire a blue Fedorium Ray by crossing his arms in a "+" shape. *''Fedorium Slash'': A blue, buzzsaw-shaped energy disk capable of slicing up opponents. *''Princess Bracelet'': Stolen from Ultraman Fedora, Parody Killer equips it to his left arm. It can be thrown at foes with varying results. **''Princess Lance'': Parody Killer can turn the Princess Bracelet into the Princess Lance to angrily and brutally stab and spear opponents. - Nerf= Nerf After absorbing Ultraman Nerf's energy, Parody Killer gained the ability to replicate his attacks. Powers and Abilities *''Nerfium Ray'': Parody Killer can fire a yellow Nerfium Ray by crossing his arms in a "+" shape. *''Nerfium Slash'': A flower-shaped ring of energy. - Tiffy= Tiffy After absorbing Ultraboy Tiffy's energy, Parody Killer gained the ability to replicate his attacks. Powers and Abilities *''M Zeper Ray'': Parody Killer can fire a black version of the M Zeper Ray. To Tiffy's horror, it was as strong as the two beams it is named after. - Flexican= Flexican After absorbing Flexican's energy, Parody Killer gained the ability to replicate his attacks. Powers and Abilities *''Timer Buckle Flasher'': Parody Killer can fire beams from his buckle and chest gem. - Ultra-Nightmare Fuel= Ultra-Nightmare Fuel After absorbing Ultra-Nightmare Fuel's energy, Parody Killer gained the ability to replicate his attacks. Powers and Abilities *''Specium Ray'': Not a very creative technique, but good enough to put Ultra-Nightmare Fuel out of his misery. - Abominus= Abominus After absorbing Abominus' energy, Parody Killer gained the ability to replicate his attacks. Powers and Abilities *''Spemerium Shot'': Parody Killer can fire a black version of the Spemerium Shot. Accomplishes what Abominus could not. - Average= Average After absorbing Ultraman Average's energy, Parody Killer gained the ability to replicate his attacks. Powers and Abilities *''Specium Ray'': Parody Killer can emit a yellow Specium Ray by crossing his arms in a "+" shape. - Warrior Taro= Warrior Taro After absorbing Warrior Taro's energy, Parody Killer gained the ability to replicate his attacks. Powers and Abilities *''Hell Reliant Sword'': A sword that cuts through the light and into the hearts of heroes. *''Warrior Slaying Sword'': Another sword that can slice through and slay any hero. - Canada= Canada After absorbing Ultraman Canada's energy, Parody Killer gained the ability to replicate his attacks. Powers and Abilities *''Syrupium Ray'': Parody Killer can fire a brown Syrupium Ray by placing his hands in a hockey ready position. - Trikey= Trikey After absorbing Trikey's energy, Parody Killer gained the ability to replicate his attacks. Powers and Abilities *''Killercycle'': Parody Killer's version of Trikey's tricycle. Used to run down the poor Ultra. - 'Murica= 'Murica After absorbing Ultraman 'Murica's energy, Parody Killer gained the ability to replicate his attacks. Powers and Abilities *''Righteous Ray'': Parody Killer can fire a red Righteous Ray by arranging his hands to imitate the Holy Cross. Unlike 'Murcia, he frequently uses this attack. *''Killer Deport'': Parody Killer's version of the Ultra Deport. Can send an attack right back where it came from. *''M78'': Two Ultra-sized machineguns based on M60s. Parody Killer rarely uses these. - Space Super= Space Super After absorbing the Space Supermen's energy, Parody Killer gained the ability to replicate their attacks. Powers and Abilities *''Ultra Beam'': Parody Killer can fire a generic, "+" style beam. *''Buckle Shot'': Parody Killer can fire a beam from his belt buckle. *''Magnificent Lightning'': Parody Killer can fire bolts of lightning from his palms. - Overdrive= Overdrive After absorbing the Overdrive Twins' energy, Parody Killer gained the ability to replicate their attacks. Powers and Abilities *''Overdrive Beam'': Parody Killer can fire a grey Overdrive Beam by crossing his arms in a 'X' formation. - Power= Power After absorbing Ultraman Power's energy, Parody Killer gained the ability to replicate his attacks. Powers and Abilities *''Power Laser'': Parody Killer can fire a pink Power Laser by outstretching his hands. *''Killer Punch'': Parody Killer's version of the Power Punch. *''Killer Kick'': Parody Killer's version of the Power Kick. - Pew= Pew After absorbing Ultraman Pew's energy, Parody Killer gained the ability to replicate his attacks. Powers and Abilities *''Pew Pew Beam'': Parody Killer unleashes a barrage of green beams from his body, striking everything in sight with varying degrees of damage. Ineffective against Pew's beam spam, so Parody Killer used the Bantle Sai on him. - Gimmick= Gimmick After absorbing Ultraman Gimmick's energy, Parody Killer gained the ability to replicate his attacks. Powers and Abilities *''Killer Saber'': Parody Killer's imitation of the Gimmick Saber. Doesn't use gimmicks so was easily a match for the Gimmick Saber. *''Killalizer'': Parody Killer's imitation of the Gimikalizer. Allows Parody Killer to use all of his previous powers. *''Gimmickium Ray'': Parody Killer can fire an Ultra Beam through his imitation of Gimmick's Ultra Warrior Spirit Card. - Supe= Supe After absorbing Supe Man's energy, Parody Killer gained the ability to replicate his attacks. Powers and Abilities *''Ultra Super Light Beam'': Parody Killer can fire a green, orange and violet Ultra Super Light Beam by crossing his arms in a "+" position. - Outer= Outer After absorbing Outerman's energy, Parody Killer gained the ability to replicate his attacks. Powers and Abilities *''Space Ray From Hands'': Parody Killer puts his hands in a +ish shape and fires a ray. *''Ball Of Energy'': Parody Killer can charge up a ball of energy and shoot it Kamehameha style. *''Pleasure Eraser'': Parody Killer stares into the opponent's mind and incinerates all their pleasant memories with his eyes. - Emerald= Emerald After absorbing Ultraman Emerald's energy, Parody Killer gained the ability to replicate his attacks. Powers and Abilities *''Emerald Ray'': Parody Killer can fire a purple "L" style ray from his hands. *''Killer Sword'': Parody Killer wields a two-pronged sword which he can use in combat, to a far superior degree than Emerald. *''Comnium Ray'': Parody Killer can fire a green beam of energy by outstretching his hands. - Ored= Ored After absorbing Ultraman Ored's energy, Parody Killer gained the ability to replicate his attacks. Powers and Abilities *''M7Cium Ray'': Parody Killer can fire a yellow M7Cium Ray by crossing his arms in a "+" position. *''M7Rium Beam'': Parody Killer can fire a yellow M7Rium Beam by bringing his fingers to the red area on his forehead. *''Knim7 Shot'': Parody Killer can fire a pink Knim7 Shot by folding his hands to the green gem on his chest and then extending his right arm. - Ultra= Ultra After absorbing Ultraman Ultra's energy, Parody Killer gained the ability to replicate his attacks. Powers and Abilities *''Beaming Beam'': A beam that severely damages opponents. Also a beam. *''Slashing Slash'': An energy disc that cuts up opponents. Also a slash. *''Shocking Shock'': A flamethrower attack that scorches opponents. Also a burn. - Chrono= Chrono After absorbing Ultraman Chrono's energy, Parody Killer gained the ability to replicate his attacks. Powers and Abilities *''Time Manipulation'': Parody Killer gains control of the space-time continuum, allowing him to pause, resume, save, load and restart time. *''Killer Spear'': Parody Killer can summon his own version of the Clockwork Spear, capable of erasing opponents from history. - Miracleman= Miracleman After absorbing Miracleman Ace's energy, Parody Killer gained the ability to replicate his attacks. Powers and Abilities *''Miraculum Ray'': Parody Killer can fire a yellow version of the Emerium Miraculum Ray. *''Miraculum Shot'': Parody Killer can fire a yellow version of the Wide Miraculum Shot. - Seven= Seven After absorbing Ultraman Seven's energy, Parody Killer gained the ability to replicate his attacks. Powers and Abilities *''Illuminatium Beam'': Parody Killer puts his fingers up to his crest in a triangle position and fires a powerful beam that can kill opponents in one shot. *''Precision Beam'': Parody Killer can shoot a thin beam out of his index and middle fingers by putting them in the "hand-gun position". *''Tactical Beam'': A typical 'L'-style beam. Normally the weakest attack in Seven's arsenal, in Parody Killer's hands, it matches the Wide Shot in power. - 0= 0''' After absorbing Ultraman 0's energy, Parody Killer gained the ability to replicate his attacks. Powers and Abilities *''Emerald Beam'': Parody Killer can fire a yellow version of the Emerald Beam. Equal to 0's in strength. *''Emerald Shot'': Parody Killer can fire a yellow version of the Emerald Shot. Equal to 0's in strength. *''Shining Luminous Radiant Sparkling Blade'': Parody Killer can summon the Shining Luminous Radiant Sparkling Blade from the brace on his right gauntlet. - Card= '''Card After absorbing Ultraman Card's energy, Parody Killer gained the ability to replicate his attacks. Powers and Abilities *''Origium Ray'': Parody Killer can fire a perfect copy of the Origium Ray. *''Killercalibur'': Parody Killer's version of the Cardcalibur. It grant him access to the 4 elements of nature (Earth, Fire, Water, and Wind). **''Killer Supreme Calibur'': Parody Killer unleashes an energy stream from his sword, which is capable of destroying even the strongest of opponents. Should he use it in full anger, the resulting blast will be powerful enough to create a city-wide explosion. *''Speridium Ray'': Parody Killer can fire a twisted copy of Card Beta Spark's signature finisher. - G'd= G'd After absorbing Ultraman G'd's energy, Parody Killer gained the ability to replicate his attacks. Powers and Abilities *''Wrecking Burst'': Parody Killer can fire a perfect copy of the Wrecking Burst. *''Big Bustaway'': Parody Killer can fire a perfect copy of the Big Bustaway. *''Killer Deathscythe'': Parody Killer's version of Geed Bonding Fighter's signature weapon, a scythe whose blade is modelled after Ultraseven and Zero's Sluggers, and Belial's claws. **''Deathscythe Ultimate'': The Killer Deathscythe's most powerful ability, combining the power of the 3 pairs of father and son in one powerful beam. - Zero Alter= Zero Alter After absorbing Ultraman Zero Alter's energy, Parody Killer gained the ability to replicate his attacks. Powers and Abilities *''Wide Cosmic Strike'': Parody Killer can fire a purple version of the Wide Cosmic Strike. *''Emerium Burning Boost'': Parody Killer can fire a red version of the Emerium Burning Boost. *''Emewrath Slasher'': Parody Killer can fire a red-and-green version of the Emewrath Slasher. *''Kagayaku Final Big Bang'': A corrupted version of Kagayaku Zero Alter's primary finisher, enhanced by primeval, eldritch energies. }} - Fandom Killer= Fandom Killer Parody Killer is upgraded into something even more deadly, now designed to wipe out not only Parodies, but the Ultra-Fan Multiverse as a whole. We can only assume it doesn't get very far. Stats *Height: 53 m *Weight: 52,000 t Powers and Abilities *'Talons': Inherited from Parody Killer, Fandom Killer's left hand is also armed with talons over his fingers. **'Deflection': Fandom Killer's claws can be used to deflect attacks. }} Trivia * Parody Killer was originally so OP it would have actually killed all the parodies had Cdr not complained about it, managing to get Moar to revise/nerf it before it could complete its ludicrous story. ** This was back when The Augmented was Prince level, mind you. * Parody Killer's image was remade by Furno. Category:MoarCrossovers Category:Parodies Category:Ace Killer variations Category:Parodies of Parodies Category:OP Characters Category:The Perfect Legion